


The Puppy Love Proposition

by LaKoda0518



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, John Watson is a Good Boyfriend, John Watson is a Tease, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaKoda0518/pseuds/LaKoda0518
Summary: Sherlock detests Valentine's Day. John loves the idea of celebrating the one he loves. What better way to tempt the detective into showing his feelings than with a game?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	The Puppy Love Proposition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisa4Language](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa4Language/gifts).



> Part one of a silly little fluff and smut fest in honor of Valentine's Day ❤️ Iwill be finishing up part two within the week and can't wait to share with you all ❤️ 😘 hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> Presenting this as a gift work for the lovely Lisa4Language for all her hard work beta-ing the shit out of Your Illusion! Lol you rock, dear! I'm so lucky to have you fixing all of my mess 😍❤️😘

Red and pink paper hearts hung from the ceiling of the small novelty shop as Sherlock sneered at the wall of plush animals in front of him. They ranged in size from "fit in your pocket" small to "why the hell does this even exist?" large and, quite honestly, Sherlock just didn't see the point in such ridiculousness. Valentine's Day was just another frivolous holiday spun out of control by the retail industry in order to boost their yearly sales revenue, yet John was still determined to celebrate it.

"Tedious," Sherlock grumbled, directing his disdain at a particularly sickening pair of white and red puppies sewn together at the muzzle. They were perched on a red heart-shaped pillow with their noses pressed together in some resemblance of a kiss. 

Behind him, John let out a soft chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist, leaning around his shoulder to look at the shelf. "What's tedious, love?" he asked; his gentle blue eyes filled with affection.

Sherlock pulled a face. "All of this," he said, gesturing to the over the top decor and the countless displays of Valentine's gifts. 

A soft smile played at the corners of John's mouth and he glanced around the shop. He nodded in understanding and shrugged his shoulders, "Well, it is almost Valentine's Day."

Rolling his eyes, Sherlock sighed, "It's repulsive. I mean, seriously." He gestured to the pillow puppies with a pointed look. "What the hell is that even supposed to be?"

John's gaze followed and he couldn't help the childlike giggle that escaped his lips as he moved to pluck the plush toy from the shelf. He held the kissing puppies up between them, a soppy expression washing over his features. "Sherlock, you grumpy git, it's clearly 'puppy love'," he answered, unable to hide the fondness in his voice. He shook his head before giving him a teasing wink. "You know, you'd think with this being our first Valentine's Day together you might actually be trying to think of something you'd like to surprise me with." 

Sherlock quirked an eyebrow. "Something to 'surprise you with'?" he asked, feeling completely confused. Over the course of the past week, the idea that John might like to receive a gift for such a romantic occasion had never once crossed his brilliant mind and, quite frankly, he found the realization rather unsettling. How could he have missed something so clearly important to couples - or important to John?

John shrugged good-naturedly and seemed to think the idea over for a moment. "Well, yeah," he replied, chewing his bottom lip, "I mean, we are a couple after all and, besides, I already have something for you."

The immediate wave of panic rising in Sherlock's throat was quickly drowned out by a bright spark of curiosity at John's less than subtle admission. He studied his partner's face for a moment, trying his best to deduce as much as he could about the situation, but John shook his head.

"Nope, I'm not letting you figure this one out. Not this time," he said, placing the plush puppies back on the shelf and leaning over to kiss Sherlock's cheek. As he pulled back, he paused, seeming to think for a moment, before a mischievous grin replaced his previously soft expression. "Hmm… why don't we make it a bit of a game?" 

The suggestion caught Sherlock off guard and he blinked, staring at John in utter bewilderment. "A game?" he asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. He didn't like being the one to have to question everything but he had to tread carefully; a cheeky John Watson was much more dangerous than one might imagine. "What exactly are you suggesting?"

John's grin widened and he took on an air of aloofness. "Well," he began, drawing out the word. "Since you're so pessimistic about the holiday, how about this: you take your time and come up with your own unique way to express your feelings for me, with or without the influence of Valentine's Day traditions, and I'll reward you for your efforts with a little present of my own."

Sherlock frowned. "I thought you said you already had something for me?" 

Scratching his head, John furrowed his brow. "Did I, now? I don't recall anything." He pretended to think deeply for a moment before letting out a mockingly heavy sigh. "Hmm… maybe you can help jog my memory after you blow me away with whatever wonderful display of affection you choose to bestow upon me."

With a cheeky wink, John leaned forward and pecked Sherlock on the cheek once again before the detective could protest. He slid his hand into Sherlock's, lacing their fingers together before tugging him toward the exit. "Come on, love. I believe you've got some work to do…"

  
  
  



End file.
